Gyuchi: The Balance of Peace is Torn
by sleepingindeathcomatoselife
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji always thought that their one most terrible secrets would stay that way. A secret. But what if it comes in the form of a pair of new students? Pairings come later. Sorry I suck at Summaries!
1. The Arrival of the Twins of Gyuchi

§Chapter 1:§

§The Arrival of the Twins of Gyuchi§

Author's Note: All the Legal mumbo jumbo goes here. I do not own Naruto, though I do put a copy right on the twins. Came up with plot by myself. Have fun!

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class and then start of Lunch. He was in Math, which always was a disappointment due to the fact that he couldn't understand it worth a crap loaded hand, and he didn't have any friends in the class. Slowly he edged forward in his seat, his hand eagerly reaching for his backpack.

Five…

He smiled, a cheesy grin stretching over his face.

Four…

'Ramen… Ramen!'

Three…

"Ramen Ramen..." He whispered under his breath.

Two…

Suddenly the door to his classroom opened. He turned and looked at the two youths that stood there, their eyes locked on the floor. The two that stood there had brown and black mixed hair, one had a few white streaks in their hair. They were dressed the same, in loose grey shirts and tanned pants. One looked at the math on the board and sighed, seeming to think it wasn't worth his time.

The teacher, Iruka, turned and looked, "May I help you…?" he asked, his voice drowned out by the bell, but because of the appearance no one moved, staring.

It wasn't their appearing that seemed to interest the high school students. It was the their eyes.

Everyone knew that Sasuke, a black haired, black-grey eyed kid who went to the school, was the only one with the weird Sharigan eye effect. They also knew that the Hyuuga clan, which hosted two of their classmates as well, Neji and Hinata, were the only ones besides their family that had the Byakugan eyes…

But here before them stood two that had hair from both the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan, and stranger still… Their eyes were mixes of red and white with small black designs. To say this confused the class and the teacher is an understatement.

One turned away and looked up at the tall man behind them, their new principal. "So what's going to happen to us? We get stuck with the teacher or something?" they asked, revealing themselves to be a girl, her voice somewhat monotone.

The class broke out of its frozen spot as the girl stretched, then the principal pointed at Naruto and told him to come with him. Naruto stood, his stomach growling. "But it's lunch time!" he groaned.

"I know. You'll just have to wait to have lunch for ten minutes." The principal answered, glaring at the trickster who stood and growled, moving over as the twins looked at him. As he got closer he could see that the other one was a boy and his jaw was clenched tight as he watched the kids pass him and his sister, staring at them.

"Naruto, you will let them follow you around for the rest of the day. It will be no trouble for you, they are good kids. "He said once he and the teacher and the three teens were alone.

"But why!? " Naruto asked in a wining voice as he watched the two with interest despite his complaining.

After a few more moments of complaining Naruto sighed and told the two to follow him, which they did, their weird eyes flicking one way and then another as they passed people who were heading to the lunch room. Naruto sighed happily as he entered, before walking to the table he sat at normally with his friend Sakura and his best friend Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be talking about something to do with school or something else because they didn't notice when the three arrived. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, leaving the twins to stare at the young man, and then sitting next to him, smiling, "Hey Sasuke! Sakura." He said, smiling at first the boy and then the girl before looking up at the two who still stood, their eyes locked on Sasuke. The boy's eyes flashed and he turned to his sister, whispered something in a soft voice and then slowly sat down across from Sasuke, keeping the girl following, the twins watching their lap as people around them stared.

Sasuke looked up at the two and then at Naruto, "So what are you? A person and them your shadows or something? "He asked in a slightly bored voice.

"No. The principals making them shadow me. They haven't told me what their names are yet though." He said before standing and rushing off to get his Ramen. Sasuke watched them; his dark black eyes flashing with interest as well as Sakura looked at them, blinking as she saw the slightest glimpse of the boys eyes as he looked up to watch Naruto.

"Oh wow!" She said softly, smiling at them, "You have really cool looking eyes. Are they contacts—"She started, but didn't get to finish as the girl stood, her head flying up and glaring at the girl.

"No. They aren't contacts. "She hissed, "Go ahead and spread the rumor though, it would make it a lot easier to blend in with our con—"

This time she was stopped by her brother who pulled her down, glaring at Sasuke, who had also started to glare. "What do you want Uchiha? "His voice wasn't as monotone as his sister, but it still held a black of different tones. On his wrist rested several chains, each connected to a symbol. The symbol was a white lily with a red symbol in the middle that meant castaways.

"…Those eyes… Gyuchi's…" Sasuke said in a softly, almost angered voice.

"Yes, Gyuchi's now leave us be Uchiha. It's not like we asked to follow around an idiot like that damned Naruto. "He snapped angrily, his fist that had been resting on the table clenching.

"Gyuchi? What is that?" Sakura asked, seeming not to notice the tension between the three until she received a silencing glare from Sasuke, who then turned to look at the two. The girl was slowly moving her shoulder length black and brown hair up into a pony tail as the brother turned and started to pull two bangs away from the hair the girl was gathering.. His hair was somewhat lighter in shades, and held back in a tail at the base of his neck.

"Gyuchi…" the girl said as she worked on her hair, "Is the combination of two very powerful clans. You could say we hold the mix between the Sharigan and the Byakugan. "Her eyes looked at Sakura with such intensity that the girl froze. "This happened about 6 generations ago. A male from the Uchiha clan which possessed a strong Sharigan fell in love with a strong young female from the Hyuuga clan. It wasn't a very peaceful time, despite what you might have learned in whatever history class you might have taken. The two clans soon were graced with the first twins of the Gyuchi eyes. At least that's what they were called."

She fell silent as she felt a presence near that she didn't know, but felt was familiar. Slowly, other small groups of people which Sasuke and Sakura knew joined them at the somewhat big table, each giving the twins a wide birth as they watched how Sasuke glared at them.

"That's all you need to know mostly." The girl finished once she noticed two from the new groups staring at them. "Our grandparents were thrown from the clan, saying the type of marriage was unhealthy and would deteriorate as the years went by. But as you can see, we are still here. "

Finally she was done with her hair and she thanked her brother, who nodded and looked up at the two who were staring at them now, almost in shock. "Cousins." He said softly, nodding his head to the two Hyuuga's. Neji seemed to still be watching the eyes that the twins held as his own cousin Hinata seemed shocked to even see them there.

* * *

There you go. First chapter. Tell me what you think? Pretty please?


	2. The Breaking Flood

AN: Legal mumbo jumbo I don't own Naruto, though if I Did I wouldn't have to make pretend I was with them.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Breaking Flood

People moved around the table, staying clear of the obviously angered Sasuke. Even his fan girls seemed to stay away. When Naruto returned with his precious Ramen, he took one look at the semi-large group and immediately his previously worn smile faded into a grim frown as he sat next to his friends.

The girl, white streaks of hair encircling her head like a halo when it was pulled back into a ponytail, shifted to watch Sakura, who was shifting away from the twins now, before bumping into a young man with brown hair which was sitting behind her. He looked at Sakura, sighed something about troublesome and rested his head on the table.

Her strange eyes snapped up as Sasuke lost his cool when a blond that had joined them, sat next to him and started to try to talk to him. In the process of sitting next to him she had pushed Naruto out of the way, causing him to accidentally elbow his steaming beef Ramen into soaring towards the next table over.

Sasuke stood, trying to escape the girl, and started away as Naruto started to laugh. About ten steps away a pile of mashed potatoes was thrown towards him from the cover of the many crowded tables. It hit the back of his head with almost perfect accuracy.

Everyone froze, staring as Sasuke stood there, hair covering his face. The twins were the first to do anything. Their stone serious faces slowly turned amused, their lips twisting into wild grins. The girl stood and got onto the table, figuring it was time to do two things, one to tease her cousin, second to play with his reputation a bit.

"What's wrong _cousin?_ Got your hair messy?" She taunted as her twin started to laugh. Soon his laughter was caught by his sister as she stood there on the table, their unique eyes flashing dangerously.

Whispers started to become louder as she stated her relation to Sasuke, who had stiffened. Slowly Naruto looked around; trying to think of a way to get attention off of the three, and he smirked. He grabbed the blonde's tray and pitched it at the nearest kid that disliked him.

Immediately afterwards a roar went up in the lunch room. Sasuke was the first to escape, followed by Hinata and Neji, who were trying to stay a descent distances away from each other, Neji's hatred for his cousin still simmering in the deepest parts of his heart. Soon they were followed by the twins. All had exited silently, mostly untouched by the flying food.

"Food fight!" could be heard throughout the school as the teachers ran to the cafeteria to stop the chaos within.

The three young teens turned on the twins. Hinata seemed to move timidly back away from the girl as she glared at her.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded once they were alone.

"Because we were forced to" the boy answered, stiff towards their cousins now.

"Why?"

" Because our parents are meeting with the head of the Hyuuga's. They need help." The girl answered.

"What help would the Hyuuga's give the mistakes of the clan?" Neji challenged.

The girl looked at her brother, whose body had gone ridged. His own eyes flicked away as if by shame or embarrassment. He let them lock on a pair of doors nearby that let out into the rain, which had started a few seconds before.

"They are going to ask for protection." The boy said as the girl sighed.

"From what?" Sasuke demanded. He wasn't a Hyuuga, but he knew about the disregarded clan. They were said to have large prides, and would stoop and ask for nothing unless they were sure of something worse than death followed.

"Protection from a man. A powerful one who wants to harm….. To harm my sister."

Neji snorted, "You will most likely not get help. Your family was a mistake and always will be. There's no changing that."

The girl looked up at Neji angrily. "You think we haven't been told that a million times by now?" She snapped, not noticing that Naruto, Sakura, a boy with red tribal signs on his cheeks, a boy who wore sunglasses and a few others showed up having escaped the food fight that still raged in the cafeteria.

"You seem to think Neji Hyuuga that we have been kept ignorant of what a mistake we were! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it is like to be thrown away by your natural parents because they didn't want you. Because they feared the Twin of Gyuchi!

"The last words we ever heard from them was 'Take those mistakes!' And that was by our mother! Our family consists of me and Tyme! Just because your family and clan threw our ancestors out!"

The girl's voice had changed from a monotone sound to one filled with passionate hatred as she took the two steps between the two and raised her hand, bring it full force down against Neji's cheek. His neck popped from the force as his head snapped to the side.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to go over the edge and put to much drama in here.


End file.
